


Solas/Cullen

by ironbullsmissingeye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Awkward Flirting, Chess, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, Flirting, M/M, Sullen, colas, commission, cullen flirting, solas flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbullsmissingeye/pseuds/ironbullsmissingeye
Summary: A commission by a follower on Tumblr for some Solas/Cullen.





	Solas/Cullen

Solas watched as Cullen got ready to pack away his chess set, a sad looked settled onto Cullen’s face, his brows furrowed tightly. He had been sat there for a while, waiting for someone to approach him to play, but no one had. Every time someone even got close to Cullen he looked excited, like a Mabari waiting for its treat. It was sad, but Solas didn’t want to approach in case someone else did. Cullen opened a wooden carry case he used to transport the game, placing it on the table to fill it. He first placed the pieces into a wooden case, neatly placing each piece into their own sections. Just before he placed the board away, Solas approached him, giving him a gentle tap on the shoulder.

“Care for a game, commander?” He asked with a smile.

Cullen jumped at the sudden sound of Solas’ smooth voice. He stumbled around to keep hold of the chess board he almost threw when Solas suddenly tapped his shoulder. “O-oh Solas…” He sighed in relief. “It’s just you.”

Solas chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“N-no! Maker…” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck nervously, sighing heavily. “I didn’t mean that. I would like a game if you would?”

“Ready the board, commander,” Solas said cheerfully. He pulled out a chair and sat at the table. Cullen had a small smile on his lips, his whole face lifted as he unpacked the pieces and readied the game onto the table. He set the case onto the ground then pulled out a chair for himself, sitting opposite to Solas.

“Would you like to make the first move?” Cullen asked politely, smiling at Solas.

“I think it’s best if you do, I don’t know how to play.” Solas was lying, he knew how to play. He knew how to play well but for now, he would use any excuse to spend some extra time with Cullen. He had watched the commander for a while, not by choice, his eyes seemed to wander to the golden-haired commander. He was handsome, well built, strong, smart, Cullen had many appealing qualities, all of which Solas was well aware of. With the heavyweight of his secret, Solas never thought he would have the time for love, or lust, or even just a passing fling, but Cullen intrigued him.

“Oh, then I guess I’ll have to teach you a few things,” Cullen smirked, he too knew Solas was lying. He had heard of how he had beaten Bull with their chess game of the mind, the Inquisitor had told half of Skyhold. But something deep within him also wanted to keep Solas’ attention for as long as possible, even if it did mean teaching him something he already knew. Without the Lyrium Cullen’s mind felt almost freed, he had time to think for himself, to indulge a little and maybe Solas could be one of his indulgements. He had never had time for personal feelings before, he had interests in people but was never able to act upon those feelings, now he could. Sometimes he worried about his thoughts not being completely focused on the Inquisition, but like the Inquisitor had told him, he did enough. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he focused on himself once in a while.

“To begin with the basics,” Cullen began to explain. “There are sixteen pieces, all of which can be moved in different ways.”

Solas leaned onto the table, resting his elbows onto it. He then placed his chin onto the top of his hand, watching Cullen intently. He smiled and nodded along with Cullen’s words, listening closely to each instruction. Cullen began to move the pieces, explaining to Solas why he was moving them, and what Solas could to as a counter move.

“You have very skilled hands,” Solas observed a flirty tone in his voice. He glanced up at Cullen for just a moment, then slowly lowered his eyes to once again gaze at Cullen’s hands.

A small snort escaped Cullen, a light red flush appeared on his cheeks. “I-I…” Cullen choked. “Thank you, Solas. Why don’t you make a move?” Cullen’s heart skipped when he realised what he said, hoping Solas didn’t take it the wrong way, or maybe he was hoping Solas would take it that way and was nervous for what it could lead to.

Cocked an eyebrow, licking his lips slowly. His picked up his king and moved it, going to place it somewhere he knew it couldn’t go. Before he goes place it down, Cullen took hold of his hand and guided him to the correct spot. Solas swallowed hard, Cullen’s hands were calloused but also smooth in places. His grip was strong, even though he wasn’t trying.

“H-here.” Cullen stuttered, his hand lingered on Solas’ for a moment before he gently pulled it away, allowing Solas to place his king.

A slight grin came across Solas’ face. “I believe I may need a few more lessons.” He looked directly into Cullen’s eyes. “If you are willing to teach me…commander.”


End file.
